Rugrats: Christmas VHS 2002
Paramount Bumpers * Coming to Videocassette & DVD Opening Previews *Charlotte's Web/Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Paramount Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available on Videocassette & DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. Holidays Videos *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense/Sponge Buddies *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats: Decade in Diapers/All Grown Up Paramount 90th Anniversary Bumpers * Feature Presentation FBI Warning * Licensed Only for Non Commercial Private Exhibition in Homes. Any Public Performance Other Use or Copying is Strictly Prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Opening Logos * Paramount 90th Anniversary - A Viacom Company * Nickelodeon Opening Credits * "Rugrats" * Created by: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Caupo, Paul Germain Episode Credits Babies in Toyland * Story by: Mark Palmer, Monica Piper, Rick Gitelson, Eryk Casemiro * Teleplay by: Eryk Casemiro * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh, Bob Mothersbaugh, Rusty Andrews * Directed by: Broni Likmoanov The Great Unkown * Story by: Sarah Jane Cunningham, Suzie Villandry, Scott Gray * Teleplay by: Scott Gray * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh * Directed by: Louie del Carmen Falling Stars * Written by: David Rosenberg * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh * Directed by: Louie del Carmen Spike's Nightscare * Written by: Sarah Jane Cunningham, Suzie Villandry * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh * Directed by: Chris Hermans Cuddle Bunny * Written by: Sarah Jane Cunningham, Suzie Villandry * Music by: Mark Mothersbaugh * Directed by: Chris Hermans Ending Credits Babies in Toyland * Co-Executive Producer: Eryk Casemiro * Supervising Producers: Cella Nichols Harris, Jim Duffy * Producers: Kate Boutilier, Susan Ward * Supervising Director: John Holmquist * Produced by: Pernelle Hayes * Producer: Monica Piper * Co-Producer: Lorraine Gallacher * Art Director: Joseph Sapulich * Story Editors: Rick Gitelson, Cynthia Friedlob, Mr. Lawrence, John Semper * Casting by: Barbara Wright, C.S.A. and Maryanne Dacey * Voice Director: Charlie Adler * Starring: ** E.G. Daily - Tommy, Elf ** Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie ** Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty ** Cheryl Chase - Angelica ** Dionne Quan - Kim, Fidgety Kid, Elf ** Tara Strong - Dil, Crying Boy, Elf * Also Starring: ** Debbie Reynolds - Lulu ** Joe Alaskey - Grandpa Lou, The Real Santa ** Michael Bell - Chas, Drew ** Melanie Chartoff - Didi, Parent ** Julia Kato - Kira, Parent ** Tress MacNeille - Charlotte, Fidgety Kid ** Phil Proctor - Howard, Parent ** Jack Riley - Stu ** Jim Belushi - Santa Claus ** Paul Reubens - Hermie the Elf ** Paul Williams - Train Conductor, Walkie Talkie Elf ** Lauren Wood - Prancey, Fidgety Kid, Elf ** Casey Simpson - Pioneer Woman ** Michael Stanton - Pioneer Man * Carollers: Melissa Fahn, Diane Pershing, Didi Conn, David Jeremiah, Samantha Alex Macisso, Gregg Marx, Stephen Reed, Jim Thorton, Christopher Cerf, Blag Dahlia, The Donut Man Rob Evans, Lebo M., Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Joseph Shabaka, Ginger Tam, Carmen Twillie, Linda Wallen, Alisa Wilson * Quartet Singers: Gregg Marx, Mick Murray, Barry Pearl, Stephen Reed * Main Characters Designed by: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky, Peter Chung, John Holmquist * Additional Main Characters by: Paul Demeyer, Igor Kovalyov, Steve Fellner * Storyboards by: Aldin Baroza, Won Ki Cho, Villamor Cruz, Val Konoplev, Luther McLaurin, Bao Nguyen, Javier Secaduras. Christo Sgamboliev, Ighor Veichtaguin, Kahee Yum, Jerilyn Dever, Max Martinez, Rafael Zentel * Additional Storyboards: Karen Heathwood, Ron Maidenberg, Debbie Sprafford * Supervising Assistant Director: Samuel Williams * Assistant Directors: Steve Downs, Jud Kilgore, Robert Tomlin * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Animatic Scanners: Jesse Gutierrez, Jose Mojardin * Background Design Supervisors: Alex Dilts, David Beall * Background and Prop Designs: Geoffrey Anderson, James Duffy, Levente Fodor, Julia Kalantarova, Gamlet Kroudaverdian, Gena Kornyshev, Vladi Rubizhevsky, Narina Sokolova, Antonio N. Torres, Spyros Tsiounis * Character Design Supervisor: Carlos Ortega * Character Designs: Larissa Brown-Marantz, Ben Fried, Anastasios Gionis, Tory Lowitz, Aglaia Mortcheva, Konstantin Valov * Layout Supervisor: Olga Gerdzhikova, Steve Lowtwait * Layout Artists: James C. Breckenridge, Bill Flores, Lin Larsen, Paula Spence, Claudia Stegall, Dean Thompson * Animation Timing Supervisor: Gasho Gasparovic * Animation Timers: Rick Bugental, Mike Lyman, Paul Riley, Robert Hughes, Don Spencer, Nathan Tungseth * Color Design Supervisor: Shannon Bergman * Color Design: Emily Dutton, Beth Andre King, Dorothea Schoentag, Gordon Swan * Color Scanners: Kate Crandall, Alon Raphael * Checking Supervisor: Glenn Higa * Checker: Lin-Z Rogers * Continuity Checker: Connie Kramer * Lighting Supervisor: Daniel Patrick O’Brien * Lighting: Nicole Allen, Richard Gouge, Luke Martorelli, Daniel Patrick O’Brien, Charles Ramsay * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Post Production Manager: Maretta Pitts * Post Production Supervisors: Brent Kirnbauer, Jessica Dorff * Senior Director of Technical Services: John Powell * Technical Engineering Assistant: Jim Leber * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez * Editor: Mark R. Crookston * Supervising Sound Editor: Jennifer Mertens * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Thomas Syslo * Supervising Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Re-Recording Mixers: Martin Hutcherson, Timothy J. Borquez, Gary Coppola, Eric Freeman * Supervising Recording Engineer: Al Johnson * Recording Engineers: Scott Mathers, Justin Brinsfield, Krandal Crews * Assistant Picture Editor: Richard Glazerman * Dialogue Editors: Marina Kalantarova, Michelle Rochester * Effects Editor: Marc Glassman * Sound Editors: Daniel Ben-Shimon, Roy Braverman, Eric Freeman, Brian F. Mars, John O. Robinson III * Background Editor: Scott Mathers * Foley Mixer & Editor: Derek Pippert * Foley Artists: Anita Cannella, Monique Reymond, Elizabeth Rainey, Diane Greco * Foley Recordist: Jeffrey Kettle * Music Editor: William Griggs * Script Coordinator: Harry Harootunian * Casting Coordinator: Scott Malchus * Production Coordinators: Caitlin Alexander, Amanda Bell * Production Assistants: Justin Baker, Nate Eddinger, Robert Lennon, Jennifer McNee * Post Production Coordinators: Kedron Parker, Shawn Trask * Vault Coordinator: Miguel Villegas * Post Production Assistants: Ida Mamedova, Matt Brown, Mishelle Smith * Senior Vice President of Finance: Douglas Willard * Production Accounting: Ryan Lee, Doug Marshall, Karen Barrezueta, Lubia Zapata * Digital Video Post Production: Jesse Morrow, Encore Video, Hollywood Digital * Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Lip Assignment: Bill Wolf * Main Title Design: Zhenia Delioussine, John Holmquist, Cathy Malkasian * Overseas Animation Facilities: Anvison Korea, Sunwoo Digital Inrernational * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director: Jack Heiter * Nickelodeon Production Executives: Grant Moran, Steve Keller * Executives in Charge of Production: Terry Thoren, Lolee Aries, Brian A. Miller * Executive Producers: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Albie Hecht, Laura Hunter, Kevin Kay, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zarghami The Great Unknown and Falling Stars * Co-Executive Producer: Eryk Casemiro * Supervising Producer: Cella Nichols Harris * Creative Producer: Jim Duffy * Producer: Susan Ward * Co-Producer: David Regal * Line Producers: Paul C. Fabela, Anne Michaud * Coordinating Producer: Lorraine Gallacher * Story Editors: Cynthia Friedlob, Mr. Lawrence * Art Director: Joseph Sapulich * Casting by: Barbara Wright, C.S.A. * Voice Director: Keythe Farley * Starring: ** E.G. Daily - Tommy, Eric ** Christine Cavanaugh - Chuckie ** Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty ** Cheryl Chase - Angelica, Big Space Boss ** Dionne Quan - Kim * Also Starring: ** Tara Strong - Dil, Sandy ** Joe Alaskey - Grandpa Lou ** Michael Bell - Chas ** Melanie Chartoff - Didi ** Julia Kato - Kira ** Jack Riley - Stu ** Candi Milo - Tippy, Red Shirt Kid ** Marianne Muellerleile - Sunny ** Pat Musick - Robert ** Noelle North - Herbert * Main Characters Designed by: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky, Peter Chung, John Holmquist * Additional Main Characters by: Paul Demeyer, Igor Kovalyov, Steve Fellner * Storyboards by: Ron Campbell, Jerry Koch, Karen Lloyd, Luther McLaurin, Art Mawhinney, Michael Mullen, Christo Stamboliev, Christian Willem * Additional Storyboards: Karen Heathwood, Mr. Lawrence, Roy Meurin, Debbie Spafford * Modeling Supervisor: Daniel Lopez Muñoz * Digital Modeling: Ian Hubabrd, Hyun Huh * Additional Modeling: Bob Lewis, Seungyoub Kull Shin * Lead Modeler: Jeremy Vickery * Concepts: Dennis Bredow, Joseph Sapulich * Supervising Assistant Director: Samuel Williams * Assistant Directors: Jud Kilgore, Robert Tomlin * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Animatic Scanner: Jesse Gutierrez * Background Design Supervisors: Alex Dilts * Background Designs: Silvana Ambar, Geoffrey Anderson, David Beall, Levente Fodor, Julia Kalantarova, Gamlet Khoudaverdian, Vladi Rubizhevsky, Narina Sokolova, Antonio N. Torres * Prop Designs: James Duffy, Matt Gaser * Character Design Supervisor: Sharon Ross * Character Designs: Anastasios Gionis, Larissa Brown-Marantz, Aglaia Mortcheva, Rafael Zentil * Layout Supervisor: Olga Gerdzhikova, Steve Lowtwait * Layout Artists: James C. Breckenridge, Bill Flores, Lin Larsen, Paula Spence, Claudia Stegall, Dean Thompson * Animation Timing Supervisor: Gasho Gasparovic * Animation Timers: Michel Lyman, Jerilyn Mettlin, Paul Riley, Dan Thompson, Karen Peterson, Don Spencer, Nathan Tungseth * Color Design Supervisor: Gordon * Color Design: Beth Andre King, Bike Kinzle, Dorothea Schoentag * Color Scanner: Emily Dutton * Checking Supervisor: Glenn Higa * Checker: Lin-Z Rogers * Continuity Checker: Connie Kramer * Lighting Supervisor: Daniel Patrick O'Brien * Lighting: Richard Gouge, Luke Martoelli, Daniel Patrick O'Brien, Charles Ramsey * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Post Production Manager: Maretta Pitts * Post Production Supervisors: Brent Kirnbauer, Jessica Dorff * Senior Director of Technical Services: John Powell * Technical Engineering Assistant: Jim Leber * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez * Editor: Mark R. Crookston * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Thomas Syslo * Supervising Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Supervising Recording Engineer: Al Johnson * Recording Engineers: Scott Mathers, Justin Brinsfield, Krandal Crews * Assistant Picture Editor: Richard Glazerman * Re-Recording Mixers: Martin Hutcherson, Timothy J. Borquez, Gary Coppola, Eric Freeman, Timothy J. Garrity * Dialogue Editors: Marina Kalantarova, Michelle Rochester * Effects Editor: Marc Glassman * Sound Editors: Roy Braverman, Eric Freeman, Brian F. Mars, Jennifer Mertens * Background Editor: Enzo Treppa * Foley Mixer: Derek Pippert * Foley Editors: Scott Mathers, Derek Pippert, Kurt Vanzo * Foley Artists: Anita Cannella, Dustin O'Halloran, Diane Greco * Foley Recordist: Jeffrey Kettle * Script Manager: Jackie Bustos * Script Coordinator: Harry Harootunian * Production Coordinators: Caitlin Alexander, Amanda Bell * Production Assistants: Vllamor Cruz, Erin Dvorak * Casting Coordinator: Scott Malchus * Post Production Coordinators: Jeffrey Kettle, Shawn Trask * Post Production Assistants: Kedron Parker, Matt Brown, Mishelle Smith * Vault Coordinator: Miguel Villegas * Senior Vice President of Finance: Douglas Willard * Production Accounting: Ryan Lee, Doug Marshall, Karen Barrezueta, Lubia Zapata * Digital Video Post Production: Hollywood Digital, Encore Video, Barry Cohen, Dan Aguilar, Preston Duncan, Mario Linares * Post Production Facilities: Encore Video * Telecine: Dexter P. * Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Lip Assignment: Kent Holaday * Main Title Design: Zhenia Delioussine, John Holmquist, Cathy Malkasian * Overseas Animation Facilities: Anvison Korea, Sunwoo Digital Inrernational * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director: Jack Heiter * Nickelodeon Production Executive: Lora Lee * Executives in Charge of Production: Terry Thoren, Brian A. Miller * Executive Producers: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Albie Hecht, Laura Hunter, Kevin Kay, Mark Taylor Spike's Nightscare and Cuddle Bunny * Co-Executive Producer: Eryk Casemiro * Supervising Producer: Cella Nichols Harris * Creative Producer: Jim Duffy * Producer: Susan Ward * Co-Producer: David Regal * Coordinating Producer: Lorraine Gallacher * Casting by: Barbara Wright, C.S.A. * Voice Director: Keythe Farley * Starring: ** E.G. Daily - Tommy ** Christine Cavanaugh - Chuckie ** Kath Soucie - Phil, Lil, Betty, Friend ** Cheryl Chase - Angelica ** Dionne Quan - Kim * Also Starring: ** Michael Bell - Chas, Drew ** Melanie Chartoff - Didi ** Julia Kato - Kira, Friend ** Tress MacNeille - Charlotte ** Jack Riley - Stu ** Tara Strong - Dil ** Cree Summer - Susie, Edwin ** Dal Kornberg - Clown, Manager ** Becky Thyre - Jumprope Friend ** Hattie Winston - Dr. Lucy Carmichael * Main Characters Designed by: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky, Peter Chung, John Holmquist * Storyboards by: David Bonanno, Ron Campbell, Michael Mullen, Javier Secaduras, Christian Willem, Kahee Yum * Additional Storyboards: Karen Heathwood, Jay Lender, Ron Maidenberg * Supervising Assistant Director: Samuel Williams * Assistant Directors: Steve Downs, Michael Moroneso, Robert Tomlin * Animatic Scanner: Jesse Gutierrez * Background Designs: Silvana Ambar, Geoffrey Anderson, Levente Fodor, Julia Kalantarova, Gamlet Khoudaverdian, Vladi Rubizhevsky, Narina Sokolova, Antonio N. Torres * Prop Designs: James Duffy, Matt Gaser * Character Design Supervisor: Sharon Ross * Character Designs: Anastasios Gionis, Larissa Brown-Marantz, Aglaia Mortcheva, Rafael Zentil * Animation Timing Supervisor: Gasho Gasparovic * Animation Timers: Michel Lyman, Jerilyn Mettlin, Paul Riley, Dan Thompson * Color Design Supervisor: Gordon * Color Design: Beth Andre King, Bike Kinzle, Dorothea Schoentag * Color Scanner: Emily Dutton * Checking Supervisor: Glenn Higa * Checker: Lin-Z Rogers * Continuity Checkers: Sharon Altman, Connie Kramer * Post Production Manager: Maretta Pitts * Post Production Supervisor: Brent Kirnbauer * Supervising Picture Editor: Peter Tomaszewicz * Recording Engineers: Scott Mathers, Krandal Crews * Assistant Picture Editor: Richard Glazerman * Re-Recording Mixers: Martin Hutcherson, Timothy J. Borquez, Gary Coppola, Eric Freeman * Dialogue Editors: Marina Kalantarova, Michelle Rochester * Effects Editor: Marc Glassman * Background Editor: Enzo Treppa * Foley Mixer: Derek Pippert * Foley Editors: Derek Pippert, Kurt Vanzo * Foley Artists: Anita Cannella, Sannaa Cannella, Diane Greco * Foley Recordist: Hilary Goldberg * Script Manager: Jackie Bustos * Script Coordinator: Harry Harootunian * Production Coordinators: Caitlin Alexander, Amanda Bell * Production Assistants: Vllamor Cruz, Erin Dvorak * Casting Coordinator: Stephán A. McKenzie * Casting Administrator: Scott Malchus * Post Production Coordinator: Jeffrey Kettle * Vault Coordinator: Miguel Villegas * Post Production Assistant: Ida Mamedova * Senior Vice President of Finance: Douglas Willard * Production Accounting: Ryan Lee, Doug Marshall, Karen Barrezueta, Lubia Zapata * Digital Video Post Production: Hollywood Digital, Kip Gibson, Dan Aguilar, Tony Smith, James MacLean * Track Reading: Glenwood Editorial * Lip Assignment: Kent Holaday * Main Title Design: Zhenia Delioussine, John Holmquist, Cathy Malkasian * Overseas Animation Facilities: Anvison Korea, Sunwoo Digital Inrernational * Overseas Studio Executive: Jae Y. Moh * Overseas Supervising Director: Jack Heiter * Nickelodeon Production Executive: Lora Lee * Executive in Charge of Production: Terry Thoren * Executive Producers: Gabor Csupo, Arlene Klasky Closing Logos * Klasky Csupo Nickelodeon Copyright * Nickelodeon * © 2002 Viacom International inc. All rights reserved. * Nickelodeon, Rugrats and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * Created by: Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain Closing Logos (cont.) * Paramount 90th Anniversary - A Viacom Company Category:2002 Category:VHS Category:Rugrats Category:Klasky-Csupo Category:Nickelodeon Category:Paramount Category:Klasky Csupo